Trials of Lore
by Kkat999
Summary: Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's Kkat999 again with a new story. :D I've decided to write a DragonFable story. ^^ I do a lot of RolePlays with my friends who also play DF. So I got quite a few ideas and started making story plans.**

**I give some of my credit to my friends, Breezes and Shiny for helping me out on this story! 8D You guys rock! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DragonFable, and the OCs, Shinata and Yuuki. I own Kitlyn, my OC. XD**

**Shinata and Yuuki are owned by my great 2 friends, Breezes and Shiny, whom I love playing RP with. XD**

**Here is the summary of the story...**

**_Three heroines of Lore are the best of friends. They fight with each other, defeating monsters and going on quests. Now, an enemy is after them. He plans to destory them and take over Lore. And then he comes in the way with unknown feelings. Only one of our heroines can deal with him. Will she be successful? Between adventures, battles, romances, and a battle that could change everything, will our heroines get through this together?_**

**Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! XD_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Falconreach. Serenity, the Falconreach Inn Keeper, was working hard to keep everyone satisfied.<p>

At one table in the inn, there were three girls sitting down. One girl had long, dark brown hair with bangs covering her silver-blue eyes slightly and tanned skin. She was wearing her dark gray and black ninja armor. Her backpack was leaning against one of the table legs. She was occupied looking at a map and jotting down notes in a small notebook.

The girl sitting to the left of the dark brown-haired girl had bright, silver hair and silver eyes. She wore a rogue armor which was black with silver lining and aqua shoulder and knee armors. She was talking to the girl to her left who had long, blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a black and gold warrior armor.

"Kitlyn?" The silver-haired girl asked.

The dark brown-haired girl stopped writing and looked up to the girl's eyes. "Yes Shinata?"

"Are we going on quests later today?" Shinata asked.

"I don't know," said Kitlyn. "We could, I guess."

"Please Kitlyn!" Yuuki, the blonde-haired girl pleaded.

Kitlyn sighed. "Fine, but get Kavo. Shinata, you can get Twilly. I'll meet you guys back here before we leave."

"YES!" Shinata and Yuuki cheered as they high-fived each other. They gathered their stuff and headed out of the Inn to retrieve their companions.

Kitlyn went back to their home located in the village to retrieve her companion, Draco, her baby dragon. Draco immediately followed Kitlyn back to the Inn where Shinata and Yuuki were waiting.

"Ready?" Yuuki asked Kitlyn as she was approaching.

"Ya, we can start in the forest. I think that's a good start."

"Awesome!"

The three girls started walking towards to the forest with Twilly, Draco, and Kavo, Yuuki's Pridemaster following.

As they were walking in the forest, Shinata noticed that none of the creatures had come out to battle. "That's weird," she said. "Not a single creature came out to attack."

"Shh!" Kitlyn said, silencing her. "I hear something up ahead." She quietly started to sneak up ahead with Shinata, Yuuki, and their companions following. Finally, they all found a clearing away from the bushes. Suddenly, Kitlyn saw two big men, both wearing green and brown uniforms. "Bandits!" She whispered.

Suddenly, the men heard them coming out and grabbed their weapons charging at the three.

Kitlyn, Shinata, and Yuuki immediately got in battle stance with their companions by their sides.

Kitlyn's right hand glowed bright silver-blue as her silver elemental Sacrificial Crystal Skull Sabre weapon formed, Shinata grabbed her Magma Daggers, and Yuuki unsheathed her Blade of Revelry from her sword case.

One bandit charged at Shinata and Yuuki, while the other charged at Kitlyn.

Shinata and Yuuki both tightened their grips on their weapons. The bandit swung his mace at Yuuki. Within a second, Yuuki used her sword to dodge the attack by holding it in front of her like a shield. With the bandit's focus on Yuuki, Shinata managed to attack him with her daggers from behind. The bandit let out a loud cry from the pain. Twilly slammed his staff onto the bandit's feet. Then, Yuuki kicked him in the chest, which resulted him stumbling back, and Shinata finishing him off by knocking him out laying on the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Kitlyn was battling the second bandit. No matter what, the bandit was too slow to attack. Kitlyn immediately used her Inbo attack. The bandit took critical damage, stumbling back. He tried to attack with his mace, but Draco already fired him with his icy breath. With him weakened, Kitlyn used her Futae attack, and finally defeating him.

After the battles, Shinata asked, "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Kitlyn said. "but I think they're the reason why the creatures haven't been around."

The girls walked away from the two unconscious bandits, but they were stopped by a sound of a voice.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A deep voice said.

Kitlyn, Shinata, and Yuuki turned around to see a tall, muscular, black-haired guy with a long, dark purple cape, holding to what it seems a Marquis Sword. His uniform was similar to those bandits.

Shinata and Yuuki got in battle stance, and Kitlyn asked, "Who are yo-"

The guy immediately cut her off, "I am Drakath Slugwrath, leader of the Darkwolf Bandits and ally of Sepulchure."

Yuuki stifled some giggles. "Slugwrath?" She said as she stifled more giggles. Shinata and Kitlyn glared at her, and Shinata elbowed Yuuki to keep her quiet.

Drakath was frowning. "You see, Sepulchure has been informed about you all. You are the heroes of all Lore," he said. "but that's going to change!" With a quick snap with his fingers, Darkwolf Bandits came out from the trees and bushes. There were about 9 men, all of them surrounding the girls in a circle. Kitlyn, Shinata, and Yuuki all tightened their grips on their weapons and got in battle stance.

Drakath came into the circle, approaching to the girls. He walked around the girls and stopped in front of Kitlyn. His green eyes gleamed from the light reflection from his sword. Kitlyn glared at him.

Drakath reached his hand over to Kitlyn's hair and began playing with it. "It's such a pity that we have to do this to you," He smirked teasingly. "I mean if you weren't fighting to keep Lore safe, then you were be a perfect ally for us." Drakath had his eyes on Kitlyn's.

Just then, Kitlyn shot up her arm, removing Drakath's hand away from her hair and slapped him across the cheek, leaving an imprint of her hand. "I will never work with someone as imbecile as you!" She muttered under her breath, just barely audible for Drakath to hear.

Drakath rubbed his cheek from the slap and walked out from the circle of bandits. "Bandits, attack!" He demanded.

Each of the girls had three bandits charging at them holding out their maces.

Yuuki jumped up into the air and landed somewhere near the trees and away from the other girls. Kavo pounced onto one of the bandits, making the bandit hit his head onto the ground and knocking him out unconscious immediately. Yuuki threw daggers, creating multiple attacks at the other bandits. One received a critical hit while the other got scratches. Kavo finished off the bandit who received the critical hit and immediately pounced to claw the last bandit's back. The last bandit charged at Yuuki and managed to hit her with his mace. With a few scratches, Yuuki used her Double Attack, which caused the last bandit to fall defeated.

Meanwhile, Shinata was fighting her One-on-Three battle along with the help of Twilly. On every bandit, Shinata poisoned them with the tips of her Magma Dagger blades. One bandit was coughing from the poison, so Shinata took her chance to do a simple kick right on his face. He fell backwards and did not stand back up. The next bandit was weakened by poison, but he fought like it never even took effect. He ran towards Shinata and attempt to hit her. Shinata dodged the first attack, but she wasn't fast enough for the bandit's second attack. The mace hit her side, and Shinata produced a loud cry. Twilly scurried to the bandit and slammed his staff on the bandit's shins. Next thing the bandit knew, he was hit by Shinata's Rapid Attack and was knocked down with unconsciousness. Immediately, Shinata used Stealth. She felt the power increasing through her body. Her last bandit tried to use his double attack but missed both. With her Magma Daggers, Shinata jumped into the air and cut the bandit's uniform. Huffing and puffing, the bandit struggled standing up, but Twilly got there just in time to knock the bandit out cold. Shinata smiled victoriously and hugged Twilly.

Lastly, Kitlyn had her three bandits. Using her Orbed Axe, she used her Multi attack, knocking one bandit down. Draco's element changed to fire and he used his fiery breath to weaken the second bandit. Both bandits charged at Kitlyn but one was successful hitting her. Kitlyn used Slash on the second bandit, creating a duplicate of her Orbed Axe as she spun. The second bandit fell backwards defeated. Kitlyn saw her final bandit up in the air, holding his mace behind to gain power for his hit. Kitlyn quickly used Fade and managed to dodge the attack. Since she used Fade, Kitlyn knew it was time to use her ultimate attack. She sprinted towards the bandit and jumped high in the air. Kitlyn hit the bandit as she landed, then positioned herself in a handstand to kick the bandit directly in the face. Lastly, she completed the handstand by arching her back to have her feet on the ground. Then she stood up to hit the bandit again with her Orbed Axe, making the bandit be knocked out cold. Kitlyn smirked with her victory.

The girls gathered together and all smiled with their victorious battles. Drakath was not amused.

"I see that you want to play hard to get," he said as he snapped his fingers again. Two bandit thugs came out to aid Drakath. "Well I can play that game too," he said.

The girls came up to Drakath, not caring about healing their scratches from their last battles. Kitlyn changed her Orbed Axe into her darkness elemental weapon, the Kage Katana.

Kitlyn growled quietly, glaring at Drakath. "Shinata, Yuuki," she said. "Take the thugs, I got the stupid imbecile." Both girls agreed.

When the Three-On-Three battle began, it became a wild card. Shinata and Yuuki charged at the bandit thugs, and Kitlyn and Drakath engaged in their battle. They fought and fought and fought. Yuuki and Shinata finished their battles early, defeating the thugs like it was nothing. They both came towards to Kitlyn to help her, but as she was defending, Kitlyn said, "Yuuki, Shinata, stand back! This battle is mine!" Both girls backed away to let Kitlyn have room to battle.

Suddenly, Drakath swung his sword with such power that it knocked Kitlyn's katana right out of her hands. Yuuki and Shinata gasped when they saw what Drakath did. Kitlyn's eyes widened as she saw Drakath raised his sword, ready to attack again. Kitlyn held her hands together, and the next thing Drakath knew, Kitlyn disappeared in thin air.

Drakath growled, "Where did you go?"

A voice called out to him, "I'm right here, Stupid!" It was Kitlyn, appearing next to her weapon. Drakath started running towards to Kitlyn as she picked up her weapon. Right then, Kitlyn stabbed her katana into the ground and hoisted herself up to spin where her legs could kick. At the right timing, Kitlyn made contact to Drakath and he fell to the ground.

He was finally defeated.

Shinata and Yuuki ran towards to Kitlyn. Kitlyn was standing in front of Drakath. "You will PAY for this!" Drakath yelled at them. "The heroes of Lore will be eliminated!"

Kitlyn glared at him. "The names are Kitlyn, Shinata, and Yuuki. Remember them!" After that, the girls walked away, going back home.

As the girls left, Drakath looked down onto the ground. "Of course I will remember your names, especially yours, Kitlyn." He said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! 8D All of my friends love it. xD Please tell me how I did. :3 See you guys next time. :D<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again with my DragonFable fanfiction. It's been a few months..o_O But Chapter 2 is up. Please read and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonFable and the characters Yuuki and Shinata. Yuuki and Shinata are rightfully owned by two people whom I roleplay with. I only own Kitlyn. Enjoy!**

After the journey back to the village, the girls finally arrived in Falconreach.

Kitlyn, Shinata, and Yuuki were walking around. Kitlyn told the girls that she was headed back to the house. The other two girls stayed in the town for a while.

Yuuki and Kavo were strolling down to Aria and her grandmother's pet shop. As they drew closer, Kavo suddenly became distracted and started running in the opposite direction.

"Kavo!" Yuuki called back, but the little PrideMaster didn't respond. Yuuki sighed and started chasing Kavo towards the fountain. She stopped as soon she saw Kavo playing with another pet.

"Huh? Is that a PrideLord?" Yuuki asked to herself. The other pet was gray and black. It was wearing gold armor around its wrists, back, and head. It also had gleaming, red eyes. She walked towards to the two and kneeled down next to Kavo.

"Is this your new friend, Kavo?" Yuuki asked, smiling and petting Kavo's head. Kavo seemed happy and continued playing.

Yuuki started hearing footsteps approaching from behind. She turned around to see a tall guy with black hair, elf-like ears, green eyes, and tattoo-like markings on his arms and under his right eye. He was wearing a red satin shirt, sandy beige pants, and a red sash tied around his waist. The collar of his shirt was lined with gold, and he was wearing gold wrist guards.

"Hello, who might you be?" The guy said with a gentle voice as he was approaching the PrideLord.

Yuuki carefully placed her words. "Yuuki, a hero of Lore. And you might be?" She answered.

"My name is Zhoom, and I'm a ranger and bounty hunter in the Sandsea." The guy said. "It seems your PrideMaster has gotten a bond with Zixcy here." He said looking down at the PrideLord and the PrideMaster playing with each other.

"Yeah, I guess," said Yuuki, smiling. "Kavo found Zixcy here and started to play with him."

"Well, Zixcy and I have to get going back to the Sandsea. We have to get there around noon." Zhoom said. As he was started to leave, Zixcy stopped playing and followed him.

"Wait!" Yuuki called out. Zhoom turned around, "Hmm?"

"Can I go with you?" Yuuki asked.

Zhoom looked at her. He didn't make much facial expression. "That would be fine, but wouldn't you get lost in the woods when you return home?"

Yuuki frowned. "Pfft. Lost? Me? Those words do not go together. Besides, I'm a hero of Lore. I'm sure I can find my way back home. It's not that challenging."

"Well, if you say so," Zhoom started. "you can follow me."

Yuuki smiled as Kavo started running towards Zixcy. The two walked out of Falconreach together and headed to the That-a-Way path to go to the Sandsea.

Meanwhile, Shinata and Twilly were heading back to the Falconreach Inn. Before Shinata entered the door, she noticed someone standing next to it.

Shinata could see that it was a boy with dark brown eyes and hair and fair skin. He had scattered armor pieces on his body along with a light brown long-sleeved shirt, very dark brown pants, knee-high boots, and a belt. He was also wearing gloves up to his elbows and was holding a long sword.

Shinata tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but are you new here? Please forgive, I don't remember seeing you around."

The boy turned to her attention. He widened his eyes and immediately relaxed, but pink tints were gradually showing on his cheeks. "Uh-uh. Hi," He slightly chuckled. Shinata was confused, but she could tell that he was nervous.

The nervous boy opened his mouth again, "I-I'm not new here. My n-name i-is-"

"Oh, hi Ash!" A voice cut him off. Shinata recognized the voice as Twilly's. She looked down to see the little red moglin walking towards the boy known as Ash.

"Twilly? You know him?" Shinata asked.

"Of course I do. This is Ash Dragonblade. He isn't a Knight yet, but he's willing to prove himself someday." Twilly answered with a huge grin on his face.

Shinata turned to Ash, who was still nervous and his face was redder. "My name is Shinata, nice to meet you. I am a hero of Lore." Shinata greeted. "So, I hope to see you around sometime."

"U-uh-uh, yeah. Me too." Ash stuttered. Shinata smiled and went into the Inn with Twilly. Ash watched them go in with his face still being red.

Back at the house, Kitlyn was in the living room, sitting on the couch, relaxing. She was getting a small shut-eye. A few moments later, she decided to go outside to see what's happening around the forest area.

When she opened the door, she noticed a small scroll at the doorsteps. She picked it up and opened it to realize that it was meant for her. The scroll said:

_Dear Kitlyn,_

_ It's time to further your ninja skills in more training. Travel east to Shadow of the Wind Village on Sho Nuff Island. Travel through Surewood and the mountains, and take a boat to get to the island. Go alone. Show me what you have learned. Your time and hard training will be kindly rewarded. _

_ Thyton_

Kitlyn smiled at the scroll. She knew that Thyton never wrote long notes.

She glanced at the clock and sighed. "I guess I have to wait until the others get back home." She said to herself.

Around an hour later, Yuuki and Shinata came home to Kitlyn sitting at the table with her backpack besides her. Both girls looked confused.

"Are you going somewhere, Kitlyn?" Shinata asked.

"I am. I'm heading to Shadow of the Wind Village."

"Oh, Thyton wanted you to come?"

"Yes, for more training."

Kitlyn got up from the table. "I'll be back sometime this evening. Draco's staying with both of you and, Yuuki, it's your turn to cook dinner."

Yuuki nodded her head. Kitlyn placed her backpack on her back and headed out the door.

"Stay safe!" Yuuki and Shinata shouted out to her.

Kitlyn traveled through the forest of Surewood, fighting creatures that attacked. In no time, she arrived to the treacherous mountains. She fought her way through without taking breaks, and she eventually arrived to the coastline to take a boat to Sho Nuff Island. With a quiet ride to the island, Kitlyn finally arrived to the front of the Shadow of the Wind Village.

Kitlyn went up to a large building and entered through the doors to be greeted by Thyton. He wore a gold and brown armor with a red scarf. He also wore a golden helm that hid his face, but his eyes were visible.

"Ah, Kitlyn, you came. Had any troubles coming here?" He said.

Kitlyn bowed to him. "Not at all, Sensei."

"Good, now let's begin with the training." Thyton said as Kitlyn set her backpack on the floor. "I'm aware that you have a weapon for each element, yes?"

"Yes Sensei, except I don't have one for Light." Kitlyn answered. "Ah," was all Thyton said. "Well then, let's get to training. In your battle stance, if you please."

Kitlyn did what she was told. She positioned herself with both in front of her, ready for any attack. Thyton got in his battle stance as well, and he made the first move. Kitlyn defended herself by moving her arms blocking the attacks. Next thing, Thyton shot his leg up for a kick, but Kitlyn blocked it. She moved her arm to use it like a shield. After moments of rigorous training, Thyton told Kitlyn to take a break. Beads of sweat were coming down Kitlyn's temples, and she was panting heavily. She recovered quickly after wiping the sweat off from her forehead.

"You have done well, Kitlyn. I see you have trained so much." Thyton said. Kitlyn bowed her thank you. She responded back, "Thank you, Sens-"

CRASH! THUD!

Kitlyn and Thyton were suddenly alarmed by a huge crash outside of the dojo.

CRASH!

"What's going on here?" Kitlyn asked. "It sounds like trees are coming down."

CRASH! The first thing Kitlyn and Thyton saw were wood pieces torn down from the wall. Debris was everywhere. Both ninjas widened their eyes.

Coming through the hole, were two huge, spider-like creatures with human abdomens. Kitlyn recognized them. "Those are Sepulchure's ChaosWeavers!"

Thyton looked at her. "It's time to put your skills in play, Kitlyn!" He said.

Kitlyn looked at him and nodded her head. Within a second, Thyton disappeared.

Kitlyn focused and her hand glowed red and orange, forming her fire elemental weapon, the BattleOn Blade. She approached to the ChaosWeavers where they hissed at her. Kitlyn recognized that she had a ChaosWeaver Soldier with two small scythes and a ChaosWeaver Noble with two needlepoint swords.

First, Kitlyn threw daggers at the two creatures, making a multiple attack. Both got hit, but not very much. The ChaosWeaver Soldier crawled towards Kitlyn and its scythes glowed green and black. The weapons made contact with her and Kitlyn felt an excruciating pain. _'Poison,'_ Kitlyn thought. She growled as she saw the Noble coming towards her. Both of its needlepoint weapons glowed green and black, and it attacked multiple times. It didn't affect Kitlyn that much, but when it was her move again, she winced. The poison was taking effect. Kitlyn used her Inbo attack on the Noble, and with the powerful attack of fire, the Noble fell backwards and its legs were twitching. With the Noble defeated, Kitlyn only had the Soldier. The Soldier charged at her with those scythes ready to attack as Kitlyn tightened her grip on her blade. The scythes began to glow green and black again, and the Soldier attempted to hit. Alas, the Soldier missed all of its attacks but one. Kitlyn smirked and successfully used her Retsu move, stunning the Soldier. With one last move, Kitlyn used Futae and defeated the Soldier. She smirked victoriously as she saw the two spider creatures laying and twitching.

After few minutes or so, Thyton reappeared next to Kitlyn. "You have done well, my student. I sense that those creatures were after you." He said.

"Yes, Sensei. They're ChaosWeavers belonging to Sepulchure. I know he's after me, but I don't know why." Kitlyn said.

Thyton was hesitant. "Please rest here so I can treat your wounds." He said, changing the subject. Kitlyn agreed and sat down on a sofa found in the other room of the training dojo. Thyton came with healing potions and sprays. After healing the wounds and getting rid of the poison, Kitlyn laid on the couch to rest while Thyton left the room.

After an hour, Kitlyn heard footsteps approaching to the room. She sat up to see Thyton holding his katana. Thyton walked up to her and said, "Kitlyn, you have trained so hard today, and your battle with those creatures showed me how well of a ninja you became. As from our talk earlier, if I'm not mistaking, you don't have a light elemental, am I right?"

Kitlyn nodded her head. "Well, as your reward, you now possess this light elemental katana." Thyton said. Kitlyn looked so shocked. "Sensei, why give me your most powerful weapon? You have always used it for your battles. It's been like a part of you."

Thyton chuckled a bit. "Kitlyn, from day one of your training with me, you showed me the motivation and exceptional training of a true ninja. You deserve this. It is now part of you."

Carefully reaching over to the katana, Kitlyn took the katana from Thyton hands gracefully. "Take good care of it, my star pupil." Thyton said. "Thank you, Sensei," Kitlyn responded.

Thyton looked over to his window. "It's time for you to leave. It's almost dusk." Kitlyn agreed and started packing up her things. As she walked out the door, she bowed and waved goodbye to Thyton and headed out. After crossing the water by boat, Kitlyn reached the mountains again. Afterwards, she headed into the woods once again.

Kitlyn was walking back home in the woods. She was suddenly alarmed with rustling in the bushes. Her hand started to glow as the unknown figure stepped out. Once the figure was clear to see, Kitlyn recognized who it was.

"Drakath!" She growled.

Drakath looked up to see Kitlyn and smirked. "Aww, I see that you're not happy to see me. That's too bad," He said, pouting his face a little as Kitlyn glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kitlyn asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you, too," Drakath responded. "But since you're here, lets battle once more." He smirked in a determined way as he pulled out his Marquis Sword.

Kitlyn sighed. Her hands began to glow white as her light elemental, Thyton's Katana formed. _'I guess I could use this for this battle,' _Kitlyn thought. Her katana was bright white with a gold handle, and it shined from the peeking sunrays from the sunset.

"Lets get this over with!" Kitlyn yelled to Drakath.

"In a hurry I see, hmm?" Drakath said. "Well, I'll make sure this battle will end quickly, but the winner is going to be me." Kitlyn made a death glare right at him.

Just before the battle officially began, the sky over the two turned dark. It was being blocked by a huge grayish-black and red cloud with small lightning. It looked like an "evil" cloud to Kitlyn. Drakath looked up irritated as if he knew what was going on.

Suddenly, a cloud began to disappear as a shadowy, foggy figure stepped out. When the figure came out, Kitlyn saw that it was wearing a large, red armor with a huge red helm resembling some kind of evil dragon. The armor had shoulder armor with crooked horns, as well on the helm. Kitlyn couldn't see the face of the figure, but could see the mouth visible. She recognized it as the DoomKnight Armor. The figure was also holding a blade with a skull and skeletal arm and hand as the handle. Kitlyn recognized it as the Necrotic Blade of Doom.

"Ah, we have finally meet in person, hero." The figure said. Its voice was low and dark.

"IS THIS THE ONE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT? HAHAHA!" Another voice said.

Kitlyn was in sudden shock. It was clear who it was. She glared at the figure. "Sepulchure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go...with a nice cliffhanger xD<strong>

**So what do you think will happen? Please review! See you next time!**

**-Kkat999-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Kkat999 here..again after a long time. /shot  
>Chapter 3 is uploaded because my friend wanted me to soooo there you go Breeze D: I didn't want to post it shot Anyway hope you enjoy it! (PS, this was written over a year ago, so please excuse my boring writing :D)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonFable. Shinata is rightfully owned by Breezie (BreezeRogue63). Yuuki is rightfully owned by Shiny (Nekomi98). I only own my OC, Kitlyn. xD**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in the fanfic…<em>

_Kitlyn was walking back home in the woods. She was suddenly alarmed with rustling in the bushes. Her hand started to glow as the unknown figure stepped out. Once the figure was clear to see, Kitlyn recognized who it was._

"_Drakath!" She growled._

_Drakath looked up to see Kitlyn and smirked. "Aww, I see that you're not happy to see me. That's too bad," He said, pouting his face a little as Kitlyn glared at him._

"_What are you doing here?" Kitlyn asked._

"_I could ask the same thing to you, too," Drakath responded. "But since you're here, lets battle once more." He smirked in a determined way as he pulled out his Marquis Sword._

_Kitlyn sighed. Her hands began to glow white as her light elemental, Thyton's Katana formed. 'I guess I could use this for this battle,' Kitlyn thought. Her katana was bright white with a gold handle, and it shined from the peeking sunrays from the sunset._

"_Lets get this over with!" Kitlyn yelled to Drakath._

"_In a hurry I see, hmm?" Drakath said. "Well, I'll make sure this battle will end quickly, but the winner is going to be me." Kitlyn made a death glare right at him._

_Just before the battle officially began, the sky over the two turned dark. It was being blocked by a huge grayish-black and red cloud with small lightning. It looked like an "evil" cloud to Kitlyn. Drakath looked up irritated as if he knew what was going on._

_Suddenly, cloud began to disappear as a shadowy, foggy figure stepped out. When the figure came out, Kitlyn saw that it was wearing a large, red armor with a huge red helm resembling some kind of evil dragon. The armor had shoulder armor with crooked horns, as well on the helm. Kitlyn couldn't see the face of the figure, but could see the mouth visible. She recognized it as the DoomKnight Armor. The figure was also holding a blade with a skull and skeletal arm and hand as the handle. Kitlyn recognized it as the Necrotic Blade of Doom._

"_Ah, we have finally meet in person, hero." The figure said. Its voice was low and dark. _

"_IS THIS THE ONE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT? HAHAHA!" Another voice said._

_Kitlyn was in sudden shock. It was clear who it was. She glared at the figure. "Sepulchure!"_

Kitlyn looked at Sepulchure. She had daggers in her eyes. She turned to face him while holding her katana tightly. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked.

Sepulchure chuckled slightly with not much of a facial expression. "You're so predictable, Hero." He glanced over to see Drakath. "Ah, I see you were about to engage in a battle with my servant, Drakath." Drakath didn't say anything but looked down onto the ground.

'_Servant? Drakath said he was Sepulchure's ally,' _thought Kitlyn. "What do you want, Sepulchure?" Kitlyn asked him.

"Isn't it obvious, Hero? You and your friends want to keep all of Lore safe, whereas for me, I want to destroy it!" Sepulchure answered. "And you and your pesky friends are in my way! It's time for you to be crushed!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, HERO! AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE NEXT!" The DoomBlade said afterwards.

"You will never get past me!" Kitlyn yelled, gripping on her katana tightly and preparing for the battle.

"Very well, let's begin." Sepulchure said.

Kitlyn took the first move. She made her light elemental katana glow and attempted to strike at Sepulchure. Unlucky for Kitlyn, Sepulchure blocked the attack with the DoomBlade. The blade started to glow black and purple and produced a beaming orb attack directly at Kitlyn. Kitlyn flew backwards and crashed into one of the trees and fell.

"You're such a fool to accept this battle with me, Hero. But again, you would be a coward if you refused." Sepulchure said.

Kitlyn struggled getting up, but she was able to. Scratches and scrapes were all over her face, legs, and arms. When she looked up to see Sepulchure, he was already forming another attack.

"HAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE FOR YOUR FINAL ATTACK, HERO!" The DoomBlade shouted. Sepulchure's attack was becoming bigger and bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a normal house in a village.

With such force, Sepulchure released his attack and it hit everything surrounding him.

The attack made Kitlyn fly backwards again. Regaining her focus, Kitlyn was able to arch her back and perform a back flip and land on the ground with her feet. When the attack was cleared, Kitlyn looked around to see numerous of trees broken and crashed down. A figure caught her glance. It was laying down clutching its side. Kitlyn inched towards it and she could see who it was. It was Drakath.

Kitlyn ran towards him and kneeled beside Drakath. He was wincing with such pain in his side. Kitlyn could see part of his clothes ripped. She had to get him out of here. Fast.

She glanced up to Sepulchure and the DoomBlade preparing another attack. Kitlyn had to think of something. Fast. She quickly closed her eyes and vanished with Drakath.

Sepulchure and the DoomBlade both saw what happened.

With anger, Sepulchure said, "The hero must pay the price! We're going after her."

"NOT THIS TIME, SEPULCHURE! SHE LIVES FOR NOW. DO NOT DISOBEY ME." The DoomBlade said. "I won't disobey," said Sepulchure. "Kitlyn will have another chance with me."

'_You've may have escaped this time, Hero, but you won't be so lucky next time.' _Sepulchure thought.

After that, Sepulchure and the DoomBlade both disappeared without having any thoughts of Drakath.

Meanwhile, Shinata and Yuuki were in the house with the pets. Yuuki was cooking the meal for tonight, and Shinata was playing with Kavo and Draco. They were all acting calm and relaxed.

Yuuki suddenly heard the doorknob clicking and turning, and Kitlyn burst into the door with Drakath leaning on her for support.

Yuuki, who was focusing on dinner and now turning to speak to Kitlyn, said, "Welcome ba- What is HE doing here with you?" Shinata stopped playing with the pets and asked, "Ehm, an explanation please, Kitlyn?"

Kitlyn didn't hear them and ignored both of their questions. "Can't explain now. I need to take him to my room. He's injured." Shinata rushed over to Kitlyn and Drakath and helped her to carry Drakath to Kitlyn's room.

Drakath groaned, as he was being carried and winced when he was set on Kitlyn's bed.

After setting Drakath down on the bed, Kitlyn rushed out of the room to get the supplies. Shinata stayed to try to tend Drakath. Seconds later, Kitlyn came back with a case for First-Aid kits and health potions.

"I got it from here, Shinata," said Kitlyn. "Go back to Yuuki. I'll be in the dining room after I heal Drakath's injuries."

"Are you sure?" Shinata asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure."

"But, what about your scratches? You have them everywhere."

"It's alright, Shinata. I'll be fine."

Shinata nodded her head and went out through the door.

After Shinata left the room, Kitlyn went up to Drakath. "I need you to raise your shirt up so I can wrap up your wound." Kitlyn said.

Drakath did as he was told, wincing as he did it. Kitlyn could see that he had an even more muscular body. Slowly, she wrapped the wound with gauzes and shrink-wrap.

Kitlyn helped Drakath drink a little of the health potion and laid him down on the bed.

"Rest here," Kitlyn said. "You need to sleep now." She got up and walked out of her room to the dining room to find Yuuki and Shinata waiting for an explanation for what happened.

"So, what happened, Kitlyn? Why did you bring Drakath here?" Shinata asked.

Yuuki served up dinner, which was crispy tomatoes drizzled with sweet palm sauce and a nice cup of hot pumpkin spice tea. Eventually, the girls sat down at the dining room table.

As all three girls were eating dinner, Kitlyn explained her story.

"I was heading back here when I encountered Drakath in the forest. He and I were about to engage into another battle until Sepulchure came. It ended up Sepulchure and his DoomBlade and I engaging in a battle. Sepulchure is strong, you guys. I wasn't able to keep with him. He made this huge attack, which everything in its surroundings. I was able to stand, but Drakath got injured badly. I went over to him, and he was in a lot of pain. Sepulchure was already making another attack, so I had to get out as quickly I could. I couldn't leave Drakath. You know me. I can't leave any person who is injured, even if the person is my worst enemy. I was able to use Fade and escape before Sepulchure attacked again. And then I travelled all the way here to you guys." Kitlyn finished her story, which was almost through the whole dinner.

"Wow, that was a rough day for you, Kitlyn." Yuuki said.

"Kitlyn," said Shinata. "You can have Drakath here as long as he is needed to heal. But once he is fully healed, he needs to leave."

Kitlyn looked up from her dinner plate to meet Shinata's eyes. "Okay, I'll let you know when he's ready to leave." Kitlyn said in an unsure tone, but Yuuki and Shinata didn't notice.

Few moments later, Yuuki and Shinata finished dinner. Kitlyn was still at the dining room eating her dinner. After finishing her dinner, Kitlyn went into the kitchen to make a small plate for Drakath.

She went into her room to see Drakath still sound asleep. Approaching him, Kitlyn set the plate on the bedside table. Drakath starting stirring and woke up to see Kitlyn.

"I brought you dinner, Drakath. If you please, I need to do replace your bandages." Kitlyn said.

Drakath started getting up as Kitlyn aided him. When Kitlyn started taking the old bandages off, Drakath started eating his dinner.

"Ow," grunted Drakath as he winced again. Knowing that she accidentally hurt Drakath, Kitlyn muttered, "Sorry."

Minutes later, Kitlyn was done replacing the old bandages with new ones.

Just as she was leaving, Kitlyn was stopped by a voice.

"Why did you save me from the battle between you and Sepulchure?" It was Drakath.

Kitlyn looked down at the floor, and answered, "Because I couldn't leave you there injured when Sepulchure was making another one of his huge attacks. You could have been killed if he released his second attack."

"But, if you have left me there, I wouldn't be a threat to you and your friends."

"That may be true, but I had other reasons."

"What other reasons?"

"You wouldn't really care, Drakath."

Drakath looked at her. "You know that when you escaped from Sepulchure, it showed him that you made a cowardly decision."

Kitlyn was still looking down at the floor. "You may be right," She started. "But it was for getting you out of there."

Drakath was silent for a few seconds. Kitlyn was turning the doorknob to leave, and right before she left the room, Drakath hesitated, "Thank you."

Kitlyn nodded her head and left the room. She entered the living room of the house to find Shinata and Yuuki on the sofa petting Kavo and Draco.

Kitlyn came to sit down in one of the armchairs.

"Sepulchure is still after us, but it seems he is mainly after me." She said. "We have to stand strong and work together as a team to defeat him."

Shinata and Yuuki were silent, just listening to Kitlyn. "We need to make plans on how to stop him," Kitlyn said.

"We will. He won't defeat us, Kitlyn," Yuuki said. Kitlyn nodded her head.

Shinata and Yuuki went to bed, as Kitlyn went back into her room. Drakath fell back asleep, and Kitlyn took his plate in to wash it. She came back to her room and opened her closet to pull out pillows and blankets. Kitlyn laid them out on her floor next to her bed. She made a tiny bed, just enough to get her through for several days.

She quietly got into her little bed and fell asleep.

During the middle of the night, small noises could be heard. Kitlyn heard them and woke up.

She could see someone moving in front of her. Kitlyn's eyes regained focus and she saw it was Drakath. He had his stuff with him and was leaving.

"Drakath, what are you doing?" Kitlyn asked.

"I'm leaving."

"But you can't! You're still healing right now. You need to stay here until you're fully healed."

"I don't want to be here. Besides, I'm not wanted here. I could tell by your friends' reactions yesterday." Drakath said, looking down onto the floor.

Kitlyn looked at him. "You don't need to worry about my friends. I can take care of you myself. Not them, just me. Please, you need to stay here. It's not safe to go out in the forest in the condition you're in."

Drakath sighed. "Fine, but I'm leaving once my wound is gone."

Kitlyn felt overjoyed because Drakath was staying yet she was feeling nervous for what's going to happen.

Drakath set his stuff back down and climbed back into the bed. Kitlyn watched him lay down before laying herself down.

Lying in her bed, Kitlyn looked at the ceiling. _'Is this possible? That I'm going to have to go through this?' _She sighed. _'I don't know how this will work out. I guess I have to wait and see.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed that. Review please. :3<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, this is Kkat999 here again! Chapter 4 is dedicated to my good friend, BreezeRogue63. She is the creator of Shinata. Please check out her profile on FF because she write epic stories. :D As of right now, I skimmed this chapter for any mistakes, so I might have missed some. Oh well... /shot Anyway, please enjoy chapter four and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Shinata woke up and went into the dining room. She saw Kitlyn and Drakath sitting down at the dining table. They were both quiet as mice.<p>

"Good morning, Kitlyn." Shinata said. Kitlyn looked up at her and responded, "Morning."

Shinata glanced over to Drakath, who was staring down at his plate, not even acknowledging her.

"Shinata, go wake up Yuuki. She's still asleep." Kitlyn said.

Drakath looked up and said, "Yeah, go wake up your idiot of a friend." He was slightly smirking.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT, SENIOR STUPID!" Shinata yelled with such rage.

Drakath frowned and unsheathed his sword right at Shinata. Shinata jumped back and blocked herself from the sudden outburst.

The next moment, Drakath's sword was knocked out of his hands and shot up into the air. It was caught by a dark, fast figure. Kitlyn was holding the sword in her hand and stormed towards Drakath.

"Don't you ever dare do that to my friends again!" She said, angrily. "You are in our house, and you will respect us since we're taking care of you!"

Drakath frowned. "I'm here because you made me stay here! I don't need to be here! I can leave right now."

"You will stay here. You are hurt. And you are going to respect our ways. I saved you, and the only way you can repay me is to say here and let me take care of you."

"You could have left me there."

"No, you could have been killed." Kitlyn said and sighed.

Drakath watched her leave the room. Shinata turned around to go to Yuuki's room.

Slowly, Shinata opened Yuuki's bedroom door. When she walked in, Yuuki was sprawled on the bed on her stomach, snoring lightly. Shinata giggled to herself. Within a second, Shinata ran towards to Yuuki's bed and jumped into the air.

"WAKIE WAKIE!" She said as she landed onto Yuuki's back.

"ACK!" Yuuki's eyes widened as she jerked up, letting the weight on her back fall off. "Are we being attacked?" Her eyes were still widened, and she was in shock from the rude awakening.

Yuuki started hearing giggles from Shinata. She turned to see her on the floor, laughing hard.

"That's not funny!" Yuuki yelled as she took one of her pillows and threw it in Shinata's face.

"Okay, okay," said Shinata. "It's time to get up anyway."

Yuuki climbed out of bed, as Shinata got up from the floor. Shinata sighed. "Kitlyn had a fight with Drakath this morning."

"Another one?" Yuuki asked. "Yeah," responded Shinata.

"He needs to get out of here. He's causing too much troubles for Kitlyn." Yuuki said.

"I know, but Kitlyn won't allow him to leave." Shinata sighed. "Anyways, breakfast is ready for you. I'll be waiting for you."

Yuuki nodded and watched Shinata leave her room.

Yuuki went into the dining room where Shinata was already eating breakfast. She sat down in the chair next to Shinata's and started eating.

"I'm going to head out for the day. I might be back later this evening." Shinata said. "Tell Kitlyn please."

Yuuki nodded her head and watched Shinata leave the house.

Shinata walked over to the Falconreach Inn. Twilly was at his usual place; a tree stump by Lim's weapon shop.

"Morning, Twilly," smiled Shinata, as she lowered down to be Twilly's level.

"Oh hey, Shinata. Whatcha' doin' here?" Twilly responded.

"I want to take a journey in the woods. Want to come with?"

"Definitely! Maybe we should invite Ash." He said with the biggest grin ever.

"That sounds good." Shinata said. She rose up and looked for the familiar brown-haired boy with a silver sword.

Ash was standing in front of the Falconreach Inn door. He was minding his own business until he saw the little moglin walking towards him with the silver-armored rogue.

"Hey Ash," Shinata greeted him. "I'm planning to go for a journey in the woods. Do you want to come with us?"

"Uh, yeah! That would be some awesome!" Ash said, excitedly.

"Great, lets get going!" Shinata smiled.

The three of them headed into the woods. As they were walking, Shinata strike up a conversation.

"So Ash, Twilly said you weren't a knight yet. Am I right?" She said.

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm not of noble blood, so I can't be one. I hope to prove myself someday, though. I mean, if I could save a princess, or just any girl, then I can be one. But, that would most likely never happen."

Shinata listened to him as he spoke. "Don't worry, Ash. I'm pretty sure there will be some girl or princess that will need your saving." She smiled.

Shinata, Ash, and Twilly continued walking in the woods. They talked about a lot of things. When they all reached the center of the woods, they stopped to take a break. Shinata found a large tree, and she climbed up to sit on one of the sturdy branches. Ash and Twilly leaned on the tree trunk.

Suddenly, the bushes and trees started to rustle. Shinata listened closely. She jumped down from the branch and looked around. Ash and Twilly were confused and scared.

SCREEEH!

The three were alarmed by the loud noise. At that moment, several monsters appeared from the bushes and trees.

"Forest Furies," Shinata said.

The large bird-like monsters had red feathers on their arms and head. The rest of their bodies were covered in brown feathers. Their bodies resembled like humans, but their feet had large talons. They were screeching and ready to attack.

Three furies were heading towards Shinata and Ash. Two headed to Shinata's direction as the lone fury headed to Ash. Twilly scurried to Ash to aid him.

Ash and Twilly took turns hitting the fury. The lone fury wasn't strong, and its attacks didn't cause that much damage. Ash and Twilly managed to defeat it, and they both watched Shinata fight the other two furies.

Shinata tightened her grip on her Magma Daggers as she saw the two furies heading in her direction. She jumped up and did a front flip, having her legs straightened and having her feet hit one of the furies' beaks. The fury fell back wards and immediately fell unconscious. The other fury rose up and slammed its wings towards the ground to produce a gust of wind. It sent Shinata back, but she managed to stand. Then, she started running and did a high sweep kick. The fury knocked into a nearby tree, and Shinata finished it by attacking the fury with her daggers.

Suddenly, a large Forest Fury appeared behind one of the trees. It flew down towards Shinata and grabbed her by the shoulders. As she was being lifted, she struggled to escape its grasp, but she dropped her daggers. Shinata struggled and screamed as she's being harshly shaken by the forest fury.

Ash was panicking below. He watched Shinata being shaken.

"Do something Ash!" Twilly said. "You need to save her!"

Without thinking, Ash ran towards a nearby tree and climbs it to get on one of the branches. He slowly walked on the branch, inching closer to Shinata. When he was near to the tip of the branch, he prepared himself to jump.

"Wait! Ash! I don't think that's a goo-" Twilly started but was cut off when he saw Ash and completely missed Shinata. Ash face planted the ground. "Idea," Twilly finished.

Shinata continued to struggle and escape. "Let go of me, stupid bird!" She yelled, as the fury's talons started to hurt Shinata's shoulders.

Twilly helped Ash get up and said, "Come on Ash! Keep trying."

Ash held his head in his hands, thinking of an idea. His face brightened when he thought of an idea. Twilly paid no attention to what Ash was about to do. He was busy watching Shinata and worrying.

At that moment, Ash punted Twilly. The poor, little moglin went flying towards the face of the fury. He screamed and got a hold of the fury's beak.

The fury started screeching, and Twilly was yelling and trying to save his life. With the unfocused forest fury trying to get Twilly off of its beak, the talons released its grip. Shinata fell and headed towards to the ground. She was in shock and couldn't do anything to save herself.

Ash panics again and ran in circles trying to get in the place where Shinata would land.

Ash caught Shinata in his arms, but the sudden weight made him collapse backwards. Shinata woke up from her shock and noticed that she was on top of Ash. Ash was blushing.

"You, you saved me, Ash," Shinata said. "Where's Twilly?"

Little screams could be heard above. Shinata and Ash looked up and saw Twilly still holding onto the fury's beak. The fury kept knocking into the trees and eventually it was knocked out unconscious. Twilly lets go and falls down where Shinata was. Shinata caught him and she asks, "Are you okay, Twilly?"

Twilly held his head and responded, "Yes." Shinata smiled and hugged Twilly. Shinata got off of Ash and thanks him. She retrieved her daggers from the ground. "You know, I just realized something," she started. "Ash, you might be able to become a knight now!"

Ash's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes! You saved me! And not only you just saved a girl who was in danger, but you saved one of the HEROES of Lore! Come on! We must see King Alteon! He's in Falconreach right now!"

Shinata started running towards back to the village with Twilly and Ash running behind.

They arrived to the Falconreach Guardian Tower. King Alteon was speaking with some of the guardians. He saw Shinata coming towards him.  
>"Ah, Shinata! What brings you here?" He said.<p>

Shinata explained to Alteon on how Ash saved her life from the forest fury, and that she fell and was about to hit the ground. "If it weren't for Ash, then who knows what would happened to me. I'm happy he was here with me today," Shinata finished explaining.

"Ah, that was an interesting story. I'm guessing that Ash wants to become a knight for the great deed he did."

"That would be an honorable thing, my highness." Shinata said.

"Alright then, lets make Ash Dragonblade a full knight! How about it, kid?" Alteon said, looking at Ash.

Ash was speechless, but his face was bright. "I'll take that as a 'yes!'" Shinata said.

Shinata and Twilly cheered for the speechless Ash. She hugged Ash, which caused him to smile and blush.

At the ceremony, Ash was granted to become a full knight. He gained access to the Guardian Tower, without the need of Shinata. He got a new armor and a new sword. Shinata was proud for Ash.

"I have to go now," she said. "Hope to see you sometime again! Congrats on being a knight Ash! Your dream came true!" Shinata hugged Ash once more and left to go home.

Shinata entered into the house to see Kitlyn, Yuuki, and Drakath eating dinner. "Welcome back, Shinata." Kitlyn said.

Shinata came to the table and explained everything to her friends.

"Wow, Ash must be happy!" Kitlyn said, smiling. "Congrats to him," Yuuki said.

The four ate and finished dinner. Kitlyn and Drakath went up to her room to change Drakath's bandages, and Shinata and Yuuki went into Yuuki's room.

Shinata and Yuuki started talking. "Ash is really sweet. I'm glad he was able to become a knight." Shinata said. A slight blush tinted her cheeks.

Yuuki noticed and says, "You like Ash, don't you?" She was smiling and giggling.

Shinata's blush disappears. "Well, you have a thing for Zhoom!" Yuuki immediately stops giggling and a bright red blush appeared on her face. "I do not!"

Shinata laughed. "Don't deny it!"

Both girls started laughing. When their laughing fit was done, Yuuki said, "I'm feeling sorry for Kitlyn. I'm worried about her. She has to take care of the Jerk Face."

"I know," Shinata agreed. "Lets hope for the best and hope that Drakath will get out soon."

"Right, we must support Kitlyn. No matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY for Ashie! **<strong>

**...3**

**Anyway please review :3  
><strong>


End file.
